It is common for the human tongue to develop a coating which is unattractive and unhealthful, and which contributes to halitosis or bad breath. Although a dentist may sometimes recommend brushing the tongue with a toothbrush, this is generally found to be difficult, relatively ineffective and so unpleasant that people do not perform this hygiene on an appropriate regular basis. It is also especially difficult to clean the rearward portion of the tongue effectively in this manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an instrument for accomplishing the cleansing of a coating from the top surface of the human tongue, in a manner which is highly effective in cleaning the entire top surface of the tongue including its rearward portion, is easy to use, and is very inexpensive to make, as well.